


the drama you've been craving

by rowdyhomo



Series: all the good in me is because of you (it's true) [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, day one - protection, rizumo week 2017, rizumo week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhomo/pseuds/rowdyhomo
Summary: Izumo can only wonder when everyone around her started turning into blubbering idiots.





	

Izumo twitches. Just a small tick in her right brow. It’s enough to make the poor exorcist manning the missions desk want to turn tail and run and never ever look back. Thankfully, it’s the reptilian part of his brain screaming in fear over being a very, very small prey in front of a very, very dangerous predator or else he might have pissed himself. As it is, he’s sending heartfelt prayers to whatever deity or ancestor that may be listening to him to let him out of this encounter alive.

In turn, Izumo can only wonder when everyone around her started turning into blubbering idiots.

Slowly, the young woman places her hands on the desk before leaning into the other exorcist’s space with a firm scowl in place. It’s a bit more difficult than usual with her newly found girth around the middle, but the table isn’t too high and Izumo manages it just fine once she goes a bit up on her toes.

“I’m sorry,” Izumo begins, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, she sounds sweetly sinister. “Could you repeat that?”

The man behind the desk can only cower as he slowly draws up a hard backed folder in the hair’s breadth space between their two faces. He looks entirely too relieved as he flips it open, forcing the young woman before him to draw back, revealing a missive of some sorts.

“I-I-I said th-that–ehem, I said that as of today, Miss Kamiki, you’re no longer allowed to take any True Cross sanctioned jobs, no matter the Branch. It’s not a permanent ban just a sort of ah, probation due to your, um, your current, ah,  _circumstances,_ ” finishes the man, eyes darting meaningfully from Izumo’s extended belly and her eyes and back. He totally nailed it.

“’Circumstances?’”

Something twists in the man’s gut. Her tone is carefully light, airy, as if she could not care less. Considering this is Arc Knight _Kamiki Izumo,_ the True Cross’s single biggest workaholic after one Okumura Yukio, he highly doubts that’s the case. An odd sense of impending doom descends over the man. He’s going to die, he realizes, Kamiki is going to kill him. He can run and she will most literally shoot the messenger or he can stay put and be strangled to death.

The inevitability of his end brings a sort of calm to the man. He nods easily before answering almost inaudibly, “Yes.”

Izumo makes a sort of noise of acknowledgement before her dangerously narrowed eyes slide to look at her partner, one Rin Okumura, beside her.

Rin, who had been watching the exchange with a sort of detached amusement, stiffens as a strange, immediate need to surrender shoots through him. His eyes shift to meet Izumo’s gaze even has his hands come up in defense.

“Oi! I’m only an honorary Knight anymore! I don’t have anything to do with this!” the half-demon splutters in alarm, his hands waving frantically in front of him.

Izumo’s gaze snaps back to the exorcist behind the desk who also throws up him hands in surrender, dropping the folder.

“By _whose_ order?”

“S-sir Pheles–!”

“Ha, Pheles can’t ban me from all branches he’s only in charge of the Japanese Branch…,” she trails off, a triumphant glint in her eyes and the curve of her mouth. It shouldn’t take very long at all to send her familiars to a nearby branch and gain a mission there. Damned demon meddling in her family life. So what if he’s an uncle of sorts?

“Erm, well, Sir Pheles _suggested_ it but, well, the current Paladin is the, uh, one, who _approved_ it so–,” the exorcist’s throat closes up in terror as the fire in Izumo’s eyes reaches a new pitch. A mere moment later absolute relief courses through the desk exorcist, causing him to slip slowly, bonelessly, from his chair to the floor when the red-eyed menace turns completely away from him to focus on her husband.

“Yukio, hm?”

Sweat begins to bead along Rin’s forehead.

“Well…he is a Doctor so maybe he has the right idea, yanno! You should probably take a break especially so close to your final months. It at least couldn’t hurt…? Um, Izumo, where are you going?”

“Just to have a chat with my brother-in-law, is all,” replies Izumo airily, stalking in the direction of the nearest door, the Paladin’s office key in hand.

“W-wait!”

Rin gives a quick apologetic bow to the exorcist now slumped on the floor before scrambling after his wife.

“Izumo, wife, dearest, love, light of my life, you can’t go threatening Yukio! He’s the Paladin! I’m pretty sure that’s like one-hundred percent illegal!”

“I’m _pregnant_ , Rin! Not sick or fragile or wirthering away! This is absolutely ridiculous.”

The purple-haired woman jams her key into the door before yanking it open to reveal the waiting area before Yukio’s office.

“B-but! The baby!”

The half demon rushes after her, closing the door much more gently behind them.

“Exercise is good for the baby,” Izumo counters ruthlessly turning a glare onto the trailing Rin. Her arms cross defensively in front of her chest. “And don’t think I don’t know you talked with him. He wouldn’t have done it, otherwise, seeing as last time I knew he trusted in my abilities as an exorcist.”

Rin fiddles nervously with Kurikara’s strap across his chest, an anxious grimace pulling at his features.

“It’s not…it’s not you I don’t trust, Izumo!” he blurts out in a half yell, coming to a stop. His gaze firmly fixed on the floor. “I-I know you’re great–you’re the best I know and I wouldn’t want anyone else at my back but…mistakes can happen. Exorcists can get overwhelmed or tricked or hurt no matter how good they are.”

He rocks a bit on his feet, anxiety rising with no response from Izumo, before forging ahead more quietly.

“I’ve always worried about that, y’know? It’s not just because you’re pregnant. It’s just now…now, its more than you, it’s our kid, too. And it kinda seems like you…don’t even really care? You’re just the same reckless you taking the same dangerous jobs. And I know I’m one to talk but I just…,” Rin finishes with an explosive sigh before only shrugging. His eyes do not leave the floor in front of him as his tail lashes to and fro behind him.

There’s a long pause broken by the rapid sound of Izumo’s ever decisive footsteps. Her boots come into his view as she stops. She doesn’t say a thing.

Lips thinning, Rin raises his gaze from Izumo’s heavy boots, noting bare calves, thin capris, and her over sized, waist length, and unbuttoned exorcist’s jacket. A far cry from her usual, more protective outfit of thick pants, arm and leg guards, and full length jacket, much like Rin wore now. It’s too vulnerable, too exposed, and leaves him feeling sick with worry.

When he finally reaches her face, he’s surprised. Izumo’s arms are still crossed, he had expected to see something like irritation or anger once finally meeting her stare but instead there’s something soft. Appreciation, understanding, and care edged with a deep affection. Even after all this time his heart still skips a beat when Izumo turns such looks on him.

He’s such a sap, really.

“Izumo…?”

She sighs, gently, before spreading her arms. Not one to pass up a rare invitation such as this, Rin immediately steps forward to scoop her up into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. Izumo had stayed short while Rin had shot up in his final years of puberty and now she had an extra bump he needed to bend around, but Rin wouldn’t mind all the back cramps in the world so long as he got to hold her.

Izumo’s arms come up around him in turn as she presses her face against his opposite shoulder.

“I know,” she murmurs, voice muffled against him. “I know all of that and I _do_ care. I _do_ worry. Why do you think I bring you with me now?”

Rin hums in consideration. Finally, he replies, “Because you like to boss me around?”

Izumo seems to choke on air as she smacks his back, an indignant cry bubbling out, “Rin!”

Her husband only laughs as they draw apart to look at each other, bringing a soft smile to Izumo’s face.

“Just checking! Just checking,” he snickers, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Izumo only rolls her eyes, huffing out in an haughty manner, “Well, I suppose it _is_ a bonus.”

“H-hey!”

Izumo sighs, hands dropping from Rin’s shoulders to grasp one of Rin’s own hands between them, “I bring you with because I trust you to watch out for me when I can’t watch out for myself. There’s nothing I don’t trust you to keep me safe from.”

She smiles up at Rin, her expression full of absolute confidence in him.

Rin feels his mouth drop open. His eyes wide in startled wonderment. The flame of his love for her, ever present, seems to suffuse out from his chest, filling him with warmth until he’s near bursting with tenderness. He kisses her and Izumo’s face flushes almost immediately, burning a cherry red even as she returns it.

When they pull apart, Rin cant help the grin that splits his face or the way his tail wags excitedly behind him. His own cheeks and pointed ears are flushed as well but its fine, he doesn’t mind looking the fool as long as it’s for Izumo.

“You’re such a sap,” Rin tells her delightedly, drawing a flustered protest from her, before pressing yet another kiss to her forehead. “I can’t believe you like me that much.”

“We’re married!”

“ _I know_!” he says, just as excited as the first time she’d said so. The grins slips away suddenly as he seems to realize something. His tail droops low as he slumps, peering at Izumo through his lashes. “I’m still worried, though.”

Izumo only tilts her head to the side, smile still in place as she returns Rin’s scrutiny.

“Hmmm, how about a compromise, then?” she asks, watching Rin perk up curiously. “I won’t quit taking missions completely, I just can’t just sit around doing nothing, it’ll drive me up every wall, but I’ll start taking more lower ranked ones, okay?”

“…and I’ll still come with?” questions Rin after a moment’s pause.

“Of course.”

“Heh, well, I can’t argue with that. As long as you’re happy and safe, I’m okay with it,” he declares, pressing their foreheads together affectionately.

Dryly, Izumo replies, “So glad you approve.”

“Mm, so does this mean you won’t yell at Yukio now?” asks her husband hopefully. He’s taken both her hands in his, rubbing a thumb soothingly over the backs of them.

Forehead touches and hand rubbing is usually a good enough distraction to pull Izumo from whatever warpath she’s set herself on. It’s a good move and has saved many a person from evisceration by spoon…when it’s worked. How unfortunate today is not one of those days.

Izumo smiles serenely at up Rin and kisses him gently on the nose.

“Oh, no,” she says, tone positively the embodiment of sweetness. “He’s dead to me, now.”

Rin sighs forlornly.

“I’ll get the mop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rizumo Week 2017 on Tumblr! Using this week as a spring board to start writing in this AU made up between me and my friend Selen. Expect more even after the week ends :D


End file.
